


"Off The Clock "

by A1netty



Category: Battlefield (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Grudges, Magic, Minor Injuries, Other, Regrets, Theres no place like home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: The Bad Company Crew finally gets a day or two off, due to Sweetwater's minor injuries and Haggard's lack of responsibility.However, Preston Marlowe and Sergeant Redford have other things in mind instead of just blowing things up.





	"Off The Clock "

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Battlefield story before but decided to delete it when I realized that it wasn't getting any reviews. :/ I just hope and pray that somebody reviews this, because I haven't seen alot of battlefield stories on here.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a comment and like down below.

The day was going by fine, as Sergeant Redford took off towards his office to file more paperwork against Haggard. He honestly hated doing paperwork. I guess you can say that, typing up a whole bunch of nonsense was just to much work. He had other things to do, which all included on taking a Vacation to the Bahamas with his wife and or laying up and eating some delicious homemade BBQ. Either way, it was bound to happen. The things that Haggard would do was just downright outrageous, which was why Redford had to keep an eye on him. "Mr. Explosive" is what they would call him. Especially when things didn't go his way. Honestly, Haggard just didn't know how to leave things the fuck alone. Which highly pissed Redford off.

"All this damned paperwork. Redford said shaking his head.

As he gritted his teeth, he heard Marlowe and Sweetwater slowly approaching. Obviously, the two had grown really close since basic, and it's something that Redford himself hasn't seen in over the past few months, since the two have even known each other. I guess you can say their relationship was like a love/ hate type of thing. Something that Haggard himself just couldn't seem to get over. 

Redford slowly followed their movement, as the two knocked before walking in. His eyes grew wide when he saw that Sweetwater's shirt was burnt. It looked like a fried bologna sandwich, with no strings attached. Sadly Redford could already sense the man that was behind this. 

"Haggard. He said bolting from the room in search of the missing Marine.

Marlowe and Sweetwater however, just stared as they watched the Sergeant take off down towards the barracks, where Haggard was playing baseball. He quickly snatched the ball from his hands before dragging him all the way back towards his office. Once they've arrived, Sweetwater and Marlowe were in the same shocked positions that they were in, before the Sergeant had even left. Now, it was time for some answers.

"Speak. Redford said crossing his arms. What the hell happened ?

"Sir, we were playing with...

"I'm not asking you Marlowe. Redford said cutting him off. I'm asking Haggard.

The temperature in the room was quickly starting to heat up, as if someone was bound to get their ass kicked. Redford's cold blooded eyes were focused on Haggard the entire time, as he waited for an answer.

"Well ? He questioned.

"Well, you see Sarge. We were having way to much fun and Marlowe here. Haggard says pointing towards him. Says that he wanted to see a magic trick, so Sweetwater here volunteers to be my side kick and disappear. But really.. He says taking a deep breath. The box he was in had explosives in it. 

"Go on. Redford said eyeballing him.

"Annnd... I accidentally lit him on fire, which explains why his shirt went KABOOM !! he shouted. We honestly didn't see that one coming.

"Sure you didn't. Redford said not amused. So what the hell were you doing in that box anyways ?

"Sarge, I can explain.

"Well, I'm listening.

"It wasn't entirely Haggard's fault.

"So who's fault was it ?

"It was Marlowe's.

"What ?

"He told me to do it Sarge.

"What ? No, I didn't. That is some complete Bullshit.

"Watch your mouth Preston.

"But Sarge, he's lying.

"I don't give a fuck who's lying. Redford said crossing his arms. Sweetwater could've been killed.

"So you're blaming me for his actions ?

"No. I'm blaming all three of you because you're all a bunch of fucking idiots.

"So Haggard ? Sweetwater said walking towards him. How come you didn't me about the explosives ?

"How was I supposed to know ? I didn't know they were in there.

"So you'd rather have my face blown off instead ?

"Hey, I didn't know they were in there.

"That's why your supposed to check dumb ass.

"Well, it isn't my fault. Haggard said defending himself. You just hopped on in like you were the king of the fucking world.

"Yeah, right after you've pushed me down there.

"Whatever. You're just making up lies so you won't have to get into any trouble.

"Waa waa.. all I hear is complaining.

"Shut your trout Sweetwater.

"Now who's whining like a baby ?

"Enough !! Redford shouted. You two cut the crap. How bad are the wounds ?

"I'm pretty sure he has third degree burns Sarge. 

"Yeah, no thanks to you.

"Me ?

"No, not you Marlowe. I'm talking about Mr. Explosive here. Sweetwater said glaring at Haggard.

"Oh, whatever. It's not like I did it on purpose or something.

"Yeah, well tell that to the judge pinky. Sweetwater said removing his t-shirt.

Redford thought about everything that's happened in that exact moment. He took some time to gather his thoughts before talking. The burn marks on Sweetwater's chest, arms and legs weren't major, but they definitely needed to be treated. For something like this, Haggard could get up to a life sentence in jail, or he can be kicked out of the military for good. Basically because people will consider him a threat and therefore dangerous and harmful towards other people. To be honest, this kind of behavior could only ruin his career, but Redford for some odd reason, just wasn't up for that. He was known for making soldiers, not destroying them. Although Haggard is a bit of a hot head, Redford still finds him fit for the War. Honestly, he'll do anything to keep his team on board, which was why he was everyone's favorite. 

"Sweetwater, get on over to the infirmary and let them have a look at you. 

"Yes Sir.

"Can I go with him ? 

"No. Redford said shaking his head. You're staying with me and Marlowe. We need to have a chat. 

"But Sarge, someone needs to go with Sweetwater. Marlowe said stepping in.

"Fine. Marlowe you go. Haggard, you stay here.

"But Sarge ?

"That's an order.

"Aww shucks. Haggard said slumping down in the chair. I can't do anything right.

"I agree. Redford said handing him a piece of a paper. 

"What's this for ?

"Well, since you can't do anything right, you're going to be writing a paragraph to the General explaining why you belong in the military and not in jail for that little stunt that you've just pulled on Sweetwater. 

"Oh.

"Yeah, and I'm not finished. Redford said cutting him off. Then, after you're all done with that, I want you to go out there and clean up all of that damned evidence. Once you're done, I'll task you with another chore.

"Ugh. He sighed. Sarge your really going above and beyond aren't cha ? He smirked. So are your basically disciplining me ?

"If I don't. Then who will ? Redford smirked. The General's gonna have a talk with you later. So if I were you, I'd get started.

"Ugh, Yes Sir.

"That's the spirit. He smiled.

"Wait, but where are you going ?

"I'm going to check on Sweetwater. See how he's holding up.

"So what ? You're just gonna leave me in here ?

"Your damn right. He said leaving before the closing the door.

"Shucks. He pouted.


End file.
